


100 words on listening to what people say

by loveinadoorway



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment_ficprompt by [info]ivotedforsaxon: Author's choice, any, "what does that do?" "Don't touch it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on listening to what people say

"What does that do?"  
"Don't touch it!"

OF COURSE he had to.  
Everything, predictably enough, went to hell immediately.  
Hardison screeched like a girl, Nate’s voice in Eliot’s ear was sharp and Parker... was actually laughing her fucking crazy head off, as they plummeted downwards at breakneck speed.

No, it hadn’t been one of Eliot’s brighter ideas to touch that “wavy windows waving goodbye” button, when it was Hardison’s laptop that was controlling the elevator at that moment.

Parker reached across, connected two wires in the control panel, the elevator brakes came on, they stopped. Nine feet above the ground.


End file.
